


Hearts and Hatchets

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Anna and Meg have a serious discussion after Anna proposes to her out of the blue.





	Hearts and Hatchets

Meg didn't know how, or when, it started, she just knew it had become her favorite pastime. Sitting in the middle of the Red Forest, against Anna’s chest as the Russian woman braided her fiery orange locks with gentle hands. If not that, then they were in Anna’s cabin exchanging sweet nothings and words of passion throughout the evening, until dawn. Of course only after Meg managed to get her to shower and wash all the blood and dirt off.

One day, everything changed.

Saving Meg for last during the latest trial was not an option for Anna, opting to seek the athlete out before injuring the other survivors. When she found the younger woman behind a few trees, she removed her mask and dropped her axe. Meg’s heart raced as she stared into forest green irises.

There was a small glint in them.

She saw fear, but couldn't think of anything that could possibly scare the huntress.

“Marry me,” was all the taller woman said as she began taking off the ring on her left hand. Meg’s eyes widened as she repeatedly looked between Anna’s face and the killer’s hand. This isn't what she expected when entering her first trial of the day.

“Anna, I...I can’t…”

This response, Meg noticed, caused Anna to stand up straighter, a deep frown adorning her face as she lowered her hand slowly. Her eyes reverted back to the pits of smokey darkness that the Entity bound upon a few of the killers. She slipped the ring back onto her finger and picked up her axe and mask without a word. The survivor had never seen her like this.

The older woman turned her back to the athlete and looked over her shoulder. “I love you more than anything, Meg. I endure hours of endless torture from the Entity because of your lack of deaths in my trials. I hope you know what your response makes us now. I will no longer show any mercy to you and your friends.” With those last words, Anna dug her axe deep into the ground, raising her hands to the sky.

“Oh, Entity, my Entity. Take me from this land for this trial shall end abruptly at my command.”

Before Meg could even reach out, Anna was gone, her axe with her. The land morphed into nothing; darkness surrounded the survivors before they were standing near the campfire once more. Laurie noticed Meg’s frozen form first before everyone else did. She also noticed the single tear that rolled down the girl’s face.

“Thomas,” she called out. She tried again, huffing when Meg finally looked at her. The blonde gave her teammate a soft look and gestured for her to follow on a walk. Luckily, none of the others questioned the situation.

The two women walked for a few minutes before Laurie stopped in front of Meg. It was a sign that she needed to start talking, or crying.

“She asked me to marry her.”

Laurie’s face took on a shocked expression at the news, good news in her opinion, and pulled Meg into a hug. She shushed her quietly as she gently rubbed the younger girl’s back, letting her sob as much as she needed.

“I thought you'd be happy to be Anna’s wife,” Laurie started when Meg pulled away and wiped her face with her shirt. She shook her head and pressed a hand to her face, another wave of tears streaming down her cheeks just at the thought. Her father had left her and her mother when Meg was a baby. She only knew half of the love her peers received and it all vanished when her mother died.

When she was thrust into the Entity's hands, she wanted her life to end until Claudette became her first friend alongside Nea, who eventually became her girlfriend. Laurie was introduced a little while after Nea, and many of the survivors tried to avoid her after their first trial with Michael.

Meg thought Laurie was pretty badass and quickly became her friend. Nea started getting jealous when Meg chose to go complete trials with Laurie, causing them to take a small break in their relationship. One week turned into two, then three. Meg finally gathered the courage to ask Nea what they were. She never got a clear answer, but things seemed to wind down for them.

The moment Anna appeared in the trials, Meg felt her world crumbling. Her interest in Nea began drifting to the Russian woman. Nea eventually picked up on this and confronted Meg about it. They argued for days until Meg told her it was enough. Everything turned out alright due to Nea confessing she liked Feng Min. They're still friends to this day.

Now, here sat Meg crying her feelings out while her best friend patiently stood by.

“Did you know that the Entity tortures them if they don't get enough sacrifices?”

Laurie furrowed her brow and pursed her lips at the statement. Michael had mentioned something of the sort to her, but she didn't think it was because of performance.

“Anna said she goes through it because...because she loves me...How can I accept a proposal after hearing that? If I became her wife...she...she wouldn't even push me. She doesn't do it now…”

Meg began rambling about the endless possibilities that could occur if she said yes to the killer. Laurie sighed and pressed her hands to either side of Meg’s face and squished her cheeks.

“Meg, stop. I’m sure you two will find a way around this. You guys have been together too long to not. Now, get some rest. I will speak with the others about something and then I’ll update you, okay?”

The redheaded girl nodded weakly and hugged Laurie one more time before she walked back to the camp, retreating to the tent she shared with Dwight and Claudette.

Laurie rubbed her face and returned to the others, gesturing for them to form a circle around the campfire. They all stayed quiet and prepared to listen to what the blonde had to say.

“We all know Meg is dating The Huntress, right?” Everyone nodded, allowing Laurie to continue on. “Well, said killer proposed to her today, but it didn't go too well. I've talked to Meg and she's decided to speak with Anna in their next trial. I have an idea and I need two of you. If her talk tomorrow goes as planned, whoever is with us the next trial...we will discuss the plan then.”

The other survivors nodded amongst themselves and gave Laurie pleasant looks. She mentally praised herself and sent everyone away to rest up.

Meg tried her damnedest to fall asleep, but thoughts of Anna and the days events continued to nag at her until she sat up and slipped out of the tent to go for a walk. As she walked along their makeshift path through the woods, she hummed to herself quite a familiar tune. The words came through almost as easy as running.

_ I'm selfish _ __   
_ I want you all to myself _ __   
_ I swear _ __   
_ You don't need nobody else _ __   
_ I swear _ __   
_ I want you all to myself _ __   
_ Because I'm selfish, yea _ __   
_ I want you  _ __   
_ All to myself _ __   
_ I swear _ __   
_ You don't need nobody else _ __   
_ I swear _ _   
_ __ I want you all to myself

The snapping of a twig pulled her out of her trance and whip her head into the sound's direction. She only saw half of a shadow and was tempted to scream until she felt a hand over her mouth and a strong arm around her waist. “No need to scream, bunny. I came here to speak with you. I can't stay too long, or the Entity will punish me.”

Meg didn’t say anything as she was lifted from the ground and sat on a nearby boulder. Anna stood directly in front of her, between Meg’s legs, and sighed softly. “I missed you, Meg. I haven’t taken you in weeks. Was it my sudden proposal? Dear, I assure you I meant no harm...I just wanted to prove how much I love you...That I would I endure anything if it meant being with you...”

The athlete frowned for a moment at Anna’s words. What did she mean by “weeks”? She could have sworn it was only hours ago in which the proposal had taken place. The confusion must have been visible on her face because Anna sighed and placed her hands on Meg’s thighs.

“The Entity makes time different for us both. Remember when I said he tortures us, feeding off of our hatred, anger, and agitation? He uses our weaknesses to frustrate us…My weakness is time…I don’t want to waste it…”

Meg was understanding it now. She was finally understanding why Anna wasted no time in proposing to her. Even though it seemed like hours ago for the teen, it was more than weeks for her girlfriend. The Entity was a cruel being, using them for its own amusement. She was tired of it, tired of finding her small amount of happiness in the one person she was supposed to fear. Maybe her and Anna’s relationship will be the gamechanger in the Entity’s eyes.

“Yes.”

Anna tilted her head at Meg's words.

“I will marry you. I love you too much to lose you now. I'm sure the Entity will understand if he sees that it won't affect his games.” 

Silence.

It fell over them like a blanket, and Meg suddenly became worried that Anna wouldn't want to marry her.

“You have made me the happiest woman in this realm, Meg Thomas. Being your wife will be the highest honor endowed upon me.”

Meg laughed quietly and held her hand out for Anna to put the ring on her. It was just a silver band, but it meant so much more than that. It was a symbol of their love, their bond. It was the one thing that made the Entity shift the balance towards peace in its world.

It was a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and honestly this ship is pure.
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you liked it, it really does mean a lot.


End file.
